Ignorance is Bliss
by jesswrites
Summary: She knew she couldn’t do it anymore. Living in a Kingdom of Perfection only sets you up for disappointments when you come back to reality and ignoring something doesn’t make it go away. A One Sided Creddie/Seddie twoshot.
1. iStop Ignoring

Author's Note: … I guess this is another angsty story. I try to alternate between really fluffy and sad things so that I can please everybody, because I know I like to read bittersweet things and cute/funny things both.

I think Carly might be the kind of girl to hide in a kingdom of perfection, which is where I got the idea for this story.

Both Creddiers and Seddiers will enjoy this, I hope.

**iShould Stop Ignoring**

**Summary: She knew she couldn't do it anymore. Living in a Kingdom of Perfection only sets you up for disappointments when you come back to reality and ignoring something doesn't make it go away. An angsty Seddie/Creddie oneshot. Very bittersweet and sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Taylor Swift's song "Love Story".**

**Length: A very oneshotty 745 words.**

**Pairings: A Seddie-ish thing with a Creddie undertone.**

**To Be Continued? No. Just a oneshot.**

At first it was just stolen glances and longing looks.

She's see it on Sam and Freddie's faces both. And it did kill her.

But she tried to ignore it.

When she'd kiss him, Sam would look just a little bit hurt. She'd bounce right back, but her face would flush and she'd close her eyes and walk away, into the kitchen to devour any food that she hadn't already.

Then they'd smile just a little bit longer when they told jokes. Or they'd high five or fist bump a little bit more often. Or maybe it was how the camera was pointed towards Sam a bit more often than Carly, even though he was dating Carly.

And it'd hurt. A lot. Carly noticed the day he forgot his thumb drive full of iCarly pics for the site. She plugged the drive into her laptop and looked at them. One of Sam laughing. One of Sam smiling. One of Sam randomly dancing. But still, they didn't really mean anything. Nothing at all. Maybe he was planning on doing a birthday montage for her since her birthday was coming up in… three months.

So she ignored it.

Then the day Sam was in the shower and her cell phone rang with a text message.

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think!  
And he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
'Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
Talked your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes'."

Carly was watching TV and looked over. She picked up the phone.

Guess who had sent said text?

Freddie.

**Hey Sam.**

**Howz it going?**

**I have my history notes.**

**Since I know you'll take 'em and cheat off 'em anyway.**

But in Carlotta Shay's perfect world, perfect boys like Freddie did not fall in love with girls like Sam.

So regardless or whether Sam liked him, Carly'd be okay. Because Freddie still loved her.

So she ignored it.

The last thing happened when Carly came home from Yakima's Art Festival.

It was late, at least 2:00AM, and Freddie and Sam were on Carly's couch, watching Girly Cow reruns.

Though they were asleep and it was dark in the apartment, Carly could see something.

Sam and Freddie's bodies were smushed against each other, and Freddie had his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam's head was leaning against Freddie and their hands were on top of each other.

So Carly smiled bittersweetly, turned on the light, and told them to go home.

Then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

She knew she couldn't ignore it anymore.

So the next day, she told Freddie that she was sorry but she was over him, even though it broke her to pieces on the inside, because Freddie definitely wasn't gonna break up with her.

And even though she was crying the whole time, she could see Sam in the background, trying to hide her happiness with a frown.

'Cause she knew Sam had been broken the whole time her and Freddie were dating.

And maybe by breaking herself, she could fix the one rule that had broken.

'Never date a best friend's crush.'

And she stopped ignoring things just so they'd be okay.

'Cause she remembered telling her mother when she was eight that she didn't do her homework 'cause she didn't want to. And her momma (A/N: is that common to call your mother momma in other parts of the US? I know I do. I have a 'momma' and a 'daddy'. Not a mom and dad) told her this: "Come here, Carly dear. You know that ignoring something doesn't make it go away. It just makes the problem get bigger and bigger until POP! It explodes on you and sends you into all kinds of trouble". Now of course, that was about seven and a half years ago, but the principle still applies.

She now knew she couldn't ignore Sam and Freddie's whatever.

Now she was faced with the fact that her boyfriend and best friend had fallen in love and maybe everything wasn't perfect in the perfection kingdom, even if the princess ignored that the handsome prince that had come to save her had really fallen in love with the maid.

Well, isn't that jank?

Author's Note: This sorta made me cry. I think Carly's a great character and would be willing to give up her happiness for Sam. I hope you love it.

Oh, and thank you to my lovely reviewers. You make my day beautiful and your reviews are touching.

Here's a list:

Scar of hope

Sushihiro

nessfan

FizzyPurple (THREE REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU!)

Hidden Fairy Tale

anonymous

yyy1312

sockstar

…

I seddie I wantie creddie

CouldIBeMoreRandom

Lots of love,

jesswrites another sad fanfic


	2. iWon't Get In The Way

Author's Note: Just a little ending to a bittersweet iCarly fairy tale. Please R&R. Oh, and I switched POVs to Carly's.

**iWon't Get In The Way  
Summary: Because she knew she couldn't do it anymore. Living in a Kingdom of Perfection only sets you up for disappointments when you come back to reality and ignoring something doesn't make it go away.**

**Pairing: Seddie/Creddie**

**Legnth: VERY SHORT, at about 205 words. Just a drabbley thing.**

Freddie bustled into my bedroom while I was working on my history homework.

"Carly! I need your help!" he said.

"Thank you for knocking," I said, not looking up for the history text.

"Sorry… but this is urgent," he apologized.

"What's the problem?" I asked, looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes.

You see, I still loved Freddie. But he loved Sam. And I can't get in the way.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary!" he exclaimed, plopping down on my bed.

"You and Sam's?" I asked, saddened.

"Yes!" he said.

"And you forgot?" I asked, chewing on the end of my pencil.

"…yeah." he replied, looking down.

"Well, something thoughtful, but not cliché. Sam hates cliché. Something nice and sweet, not like a computer disk or something. Just be yourself. She'll love it," I advised.

"…" he looked sad.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"YES!" he said, grinning and pulling me to the door.

And it's weird, a twist of fate that I'd be shopping for the taken boy of my dream's girlfriend's anniversary present.

In the end, he settled on a necklace with a beautiful sapphire pendant.

And I settled for a broken heart.

Because I won't get in the way.


End file.
